Survivor Forks, WA
by kimbeh
Summary: "It all started out as good fun. Alice though it was a good idea, but then again, Alice thinks everything is a good idea." Twelve competitors, six teams. The readers will vote for the teams they want. Who will win and who will lose? Good fun for everyone
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's how this goes: **

The scavenger hunt first starts off with twelve competitors; six boys and six girls. After the first challenge my twelve minions turn into six teams of one boy and one girl. These teams will remain the same and be voted off one by one each week. The team that wins and/ or reaches the destination first, will represent their town and will go against all other towns to represent the state of Washington.

My loyal readers will (hopefully) vote for the team they want to win and the judges (me and friend) will have some say in who will win. Example: If both Team 1 and Team 2 get 0 votes, we will choose which one to eliminate. The poll will be closed every Saturday and the story will be updated 1 to 3 days after the votes being closed.

**This story does have a plot line out of the competition aspect of things. **

**Competitors:**

Alice Cullen

Bella Swan

Edward Cullen

?

Jacob Black

Jasper Whitlock

Jessica Stanley

Lauren Mallory

Michael Newton

?

Tyler Crowley

Vanessa Swan

**Judges:**

Esme- Interior Design Firm _Forks Finest Interior Design _

Carlisle- PICU Surgeon _Forks General_

Charlie- Chief of Police _Forks Police Department_

Mr. Greene- School Principle (MAIN JUDGE) _Forks High School_ . Go Spartans!

**Setting:**

(START) : Forks High School

(END) : Unknown

"It all started out as good fun. Alice though it was a good idea, but then again, Alice thinks everything is a good idea." Twelve competitors, six teams. The readers vote for the teams they want. Who will win and who will lose? Good fun for everyone.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the rules and this was vital for understanding this story. I hope everyone likes this. I feel that it is very original and gives everyone a chance to participate. I am so excited to get this story started! Now continue on to the next chapter! **

**Before I forget, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ɣ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies and if you're reading this, that means you have decided to follow us on our journey. :) See you at the bottom!**

**BPOV **

The flurry around the parking lot of Forks High School was not a common scene. Most students didn't brave the winter weather of Forks and usually were inside of their cars or the school. So, as I pulled into the lot with my sister next to me, we both gawked at the scene that lay before us. People were milling about and I could feel the excitement that radiated through the air. Something was up.

I parked and wearily got out of the car, Nessa following suit. Our faces bore identical expressions of amazement and suspicion. As I said before, this was not a common sight and it was also one that I was not particularly thrilled about. The school was only milling this much when gossip was particularly juicy or the school talent show was going on.

_Yes, we get excited for talent shows._

The good 'ol people of Forks were rarely exposed to excitement.

_This is the life I live. _

Nessa tugged on my arm and brought me over to where 'the group' was sitting. Warm arms embraced me as I leaned back against his chest.

"I missed you." His warm breath tickled my ear and I involuntarily shivered. Looking back up and giving him a supposed to be chaste kiss on his lips, I whispered my response.

Edward Cullen had been my boyfriend since the middle of freshman year. Six classes together got us through freshman year together and every year continued in much the same fashion. We just _fit._ Much the same had happened to the rest of 'the group' and it was found to be painfully ironic. We hadn't always been friends and most of us had run in separate circle. Being the only four couples in the school to last more than six months, we slowly but surely isolated ourselves into our own little group.

"Do you know what is going on?" I asked as he caught my lips with his again. A tiny moan escaped my lips as he pulled away. _Gah._

"They've voted for us to be part of the Scavenger Hunt and people are just so excited, like were so going to win." He mimicked in a high-pitched voice that sounded surprisingly close to Lauren Mallory's. A giggle escaped my mouth while he smiled down at me. _This is what he turns me into. _

"I'm glad you guys seem so excited about the idea, because I took the liberty of signing us all up." Ah, yes Alice "I'm always right" Cullen. Simultaneous groans filled our small space as Alice started to protest the complaints. "It will be fun and you guys will love it. I promise!"

"Darling, you do this to us all the time and then say that it's a good idea. Bella usually gets hurt and it ends with you crying." Jasper talked to her softly.

She waved him off and walked to the middle of the circle. "I hereby officially say that we are missing the last two weeks of school, because we are going on this scavenger hunt and quite frankly I do not find that a bad thing. At all."

We all opened our mouths to protest, but Alice was walking away briskly and quickly got lost in the swarm of students.

.:TTWN:.

Catching Alice in between periods proved to be harder than thought. Edward and I didn't catch up with her until lunch. By that time the sign-up sheet was down and names locked into place.

Saturday was set to be the qualifying round. The first six boys and six girls to finish the puzzle and collect all items were the ones to move onto the actual scavenger hunt. The lunchroom was much like this morning and it left me weary. Edward kept me close all classes we had together, probably sensing my distress.

_We were that in tune._

"I think it could be a good thing," he whispered to me while watching a movie later that night. The subject hadn't been mentioned and I was surprised when he brought it up again. I looked at him incredulously.

"How would you figure that one?"

He smiled. "Well for one thing, we would share a tent, and you know what that means." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We get to miss the last two weeks of school and Alice told me when we were driving home today that there's a cash prize. We could put it towards a better apartment."

I thought it over a bit and he stayed silent while I stewed. We had been planning on living together for college. Both of us having the same choices in schools, we weren't going to let what we had go to waste. Both fathers had been none too happy about the situation that had been planned. Esme and Renee being the hopeless romantics they are, thought it would be a great idea.

When the closing credits started to roll through Edward was half asleep and I was almost there. The more I thought about what the opportunity would bring, the more it seemed to brighten. "I get what you're saying and I think we should do it." I smiled at him going closer. He stared at me sleepily before going on for a goodbye kiss. It was late and Edward needed to get home. Charlie had long gone to bed, but Nessa and Jake were still here.

"I love you," I smiled against his mouth as he caught me in another kiss. The sound of lips moving back in forth filled the room as our goodbye started.

"Love you too. Remember you're sleeping over tomorrow and Alice wants to go out." I groaned softly as he pulled away and moved to get up. Following him to the front door, I kissed him once more as he escaped into the night air.

Walking slowly up the stairs, I cringed at the sound of giggles coming for Nessa's room and quickly escaped into mine. It was well past one in the morning and I was starting to feel the effects of the day.

Changing into one of Edward's shirts and smiling as his scent washed over me. I crawled into bed, turning on the TV and let my mind wander as I the pictures washed over me.

_What the fuck had I gotten myself into?_

_.:TTWN:._

**A/N: This is going to be a fluffy story and It will have a HEA. I am so very excited to share it with you! The poll will go up, because I want you guys to choose the last boy and girl. Send me a PM or shoot me a review to let me know who **_**you**_** want to see crash and burn. *grins devilishly***

**Before I forget, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ɣ**


End file.
